


His Little Einstein

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: She was still an enigma to him in many ways.





	His Little Einstein

While he had known his wife for several decades now, she was still an enigma to him in many ways. She was, hands down, one of the most beautiful women in the world! She was poised, elegant and always in control. And yet… she always managed to have a thread hanging somewhere, a collar upturned, a stray strand of hair caught up in an eyelash or even an earring unclasped. He was frequently stopping and attending to whatever was amiss with his 'masterpiece'. On occasion, when he wasn't fast enough, others would stop and set right the wrongs. And while they fussed she didn't even blink. Things just seemed to right themselves around her…He couldn't quite work out whether she was perfectly flawed, or flawed perfectly!

She was also one of the smartest people he knew - hands down - male or female! Now he was no lightweight when it came to smarts… but she ran rings around him. And yet at times, she was so naïve - so innocent that he knew he had been put on this earth to be her protector. This evening was a case in point.

He was absolutely positive she had no idea. Clueless. It would appear his beautiful, intelligent wife was as dumb as a doorpost when it came to this subject! Surely it was usually the woman who understood these situations first…but not his little Einstein!

Admittedly there hadn't been too many tell-tale signs as yet. But he knew her body - every inch of it. In fact, he had spent years mastering his knowledge! She hadn't yet realised that there was ever so slight changes already happening - but he had.

They were lying on the sofa. Scott had his arm around her and she was nestled into his side. They were watching The Notebook…again… and she was sniffling. His 'in control wife' wasn't actually sniffling but full out crying. When he offered her a tissue from the box on the coffee table she said she was fine…that she didn't cry in movies. His tear soaked t-shirt was proof to the contrary. But he didn't correct her - he knew why.

It isn't the first time she has cried of late, he had caught her becoming emotional and tearing up several times lately - she tried to be discreet as always. But he noticed - he always did.

She still hadn't seemed to realise that her 'Ps.' (nope…still couldn't say the word out loud - even living with her for some time now! He came from a household filled with boys. Boys did NOT discuss these things!) They were almost four weeks late now. She didn't realise it yet- but he had.

She had absently commented this morning that her breasts had been tender. She had mentioned that they were extremely uncomfortable and that she thought they were swollen. She thought she was suffering PMS. He didn't correct her.

She leaned across him reaching for her water bottle.

'Everything okay babe?'

'I'm good.' She replied trying to smile but struggling.

He would not have been surprised to learn that she was feeling nauseous as well -not that she would admit it to him.

'You sure?' He asked.

She nodded and lied back down beside him. 'I haven't really done anything today and yet I feel so tired.'

As he had stated previously. Clueless!

He wasn't sure whether he should wait until she came to the realisation on her own… or whether he should step in and actually tell her. Amusingly he had visions of himself explaining what was happening as he was wheeling her into the hospital delivery ward the way things were going here!

'So tired,' she continued. I can't seem to get my energy levels up. I have felt tired all week. Maybe I need some iron supplements?'

'Or maybe we should make an appointment at the doctor's?' He said biting the bullet.

'I'm sure it's only a minor bug or something.' She said glancing up at him.

Above her head, Scott rolled his eyes. Yep, his intelligent, brilliant wife was going to need some help in coming to the realisation she was pregnant. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

'Babe…I really think this 'bug' is going to be around a little longer.' He said.

He started to trace a love heart on her tummy.

She looked at him blankly.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow…

'I would say…at a rough guess.. you have another seven months of 'bug-like' symptoms.' He kissed her gently.

'Oh.' She said and looked down at her stomach. She then softly repeated a second time. 'Oh!'

'You are going to be a great mum T.' He said quietly as both of his hands came to rest on her tummy.

She covered his hands with hers. She took a deep breath and exclaimed softly 'Oh wow.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yep... still here...in the bloody hole...


End file.
